


Complicated

by MinnieLaceHaz



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Ashton, Boys Kissing, First Kiss, First Time, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Jealousy, M/M, Pining, Power Bottom Ashton, Rough Sex, Sad Ashton, Top Calum, Top Luke, Top Michael, can't blame them, fighting over Ashton, just me letting out my inner ashton girl, they all just really love ashton
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-15
Updated: 2015-09-15
Packaged: 2018-04-21 00:05:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 19,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4807367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinnieLaceHaz/pseuds/MinnieLaceHaz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>❝I didn't think one person could love me and now three do?❞</p><p>  Where the new boy in school instantly has three boys falling for him unknowingly and they all fight for him to be their boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Friendship is like family. Except, sometimes friends don't always last. If you strain your friendship, then that's it. It ends and there's no going back. But, family will always be there no matter what. You hate your mum, your dad, and siblings, but when it comes down to it, they're always there for you or try to be.

People say, your friends are always there for you, however that's not always true. Even true friends can turn on you over the stupidest things. And, Luke was so sure him and Calum were never going to do that. He believed in their friendship and always thought they would last through everything no matter what.

But, that all changed over a dumb boy and it started on a typical Wednesday at school. Luke and Calum are neighbors and that's sort of how they became friends. Ever since they were seven years old, him and Calum were the closest friends ever ad they met when Luke tripped over his own two feet and got a bloody nose. Calum cried, calling his mum since he was playing in the yard and that was it.

Now, they hard their moments where they hated one another, all friends usually do. However, they think about that day and how Calum held Luke's hand and shoved his stinky sock on Luke's nose to stop the bleeding and always laugh, forgiving one another. Because, Calum's sock did stink, but it helped Luke's bloody nose.

Whenever they walk to school together, they joke about stupid things and Luke would bring it up if Calum got snappy at him. Teasing and saying he loves him. They do love each other, maybe not romantically, but in a family-friendly way. And they're not afraid to show it, even if they never really say it.

That Wednesday, they walked to school and they did their usual outfit check. Calum was a soccer player at school and you could say he's a jock, but he doesn't really act like one. He's not a jerk or bully, just popular with people. He doesn't sleep around, or well he does, but he dates as well and just has trouble with commitment.

He could probably stay in a relationship if he wanted to. Luke jokes that they'll end up married if they never find the perfect guy or girl to date. While Calum swung both ways, Luke was fully gay. Calum dated just girls and one guy, but Luke only dated a couple boys himself.

The thing is, Luke wasn't the most popular person ever. He's not an outcast, but he doesn't get around much. He's only known for being friends with Calum. Luke himself happens to be musically talented. He works with plays and is directing one for school, it's a musical he wrote himself and as much as he would like to be in it, he didn't have the courage to do so.

That's how they're so close -- him and Calum. Because, Calum loves to try and break Luke out of his shell. Luke was shy and had a problem with speaking his mind. He's not like most shy people, he can be talkative and flirt all he wanted when liking someone. But, he doesn't like talking in front of a class, so basically he's stage fright and keeps things to himself.

Which is why whenever they walk into school, he gets flustered when people all turn to look at whoever entered the doors. Calum just laughed, lazily wrapping an arm around his friends shoulder and patted his arm. Luke rolled his eyes and they headed to their lockers which were next to each other since both last names start with 'H'.

When they got there, Calum smirked as he saw Abby, head cheerleader, waiting for him in her uniform considering a game is tonight. He wrapped an arm around her waist, bringing his lips to hers surprising her with a kiss. Luke mentally gagged as he saw their tongues enter one another's mouths.

Honestly, he didn't think it was gross. It was just wrong since they're not dating. He hates how people make out and basically become fuck-buddies. That's how diseases are spread. He's had sex, who hasn't? Well, a lot of people. But, he's only done it with people who were his boyfriends. 

As much as he loves Calum, he just wished the boy wouldn't fuck whoever he see's. Even though Calum does take the people out on dates, they always sleep together on right after. Luke thought it was disgusting, however, it is Calum's body and the people sleep with him as well so at least it's consensual.

The bell rang and Luke rolled his eyes when seeing Calum practically groping the girl and he cleared his throat trying to get their attention. When it didn't work, Luke groaned and exclaimed,"Aye, Calum and Calum's fuck buddy, class is starting! Quit drowning each other and get to class!"

Calum groaned, but reluctantly let go of Abby and she glared at Luke while flipping her hair sassily as she left. He placed his hand on his chest as if being offended, but then mimicked her expression while grumbling under his breath. His friend patted his shoulder with a chuckle and they headed to their first bell that they had together.

When they got to class, Luke went to his seat in the back and Calum went over to the opposite side. Assigned seats are honestly the worst. He slumped in his chair, taking out his homework he did and began working on the play he had. He was going over the casts and noticed he still wasn't sure about his lead role for the guy since most people who auditioned weren't the best singers.

He was trying not to be rude about it, because with practice maybe they can be better. However, he knew that wouldn't happen. Especially since they all sounded like dying donkeys and it was hard to even listen to. When he heard them singing, he wanted to tape their mouths shut forever.

Luke sighed, scratching his head as he grimaced when seeing none of the boys fit the roles. Before he could go through more of them, he heard the announcements come on and reluctantly put his book away. He laid his arms on the table, resting his head on them and looked ahead with a bored expression.

Throughout class, Luke was bored and doing his work lazily without a care. He's not the best student ever and honestly maintained a C average, which was good enough for him. He only has an A in English because he loves writing. Other than that, he was basically barely passing anything else.

Strangely, Calum was better in school than him. He knew the stereotypical jock was rude to plague Calum as, but he couldn't help the thought. Calum was stupid. Not just with people, but he literally sucks at school and never does his work yet gets A's on the tests. He always thought the boy was a cheater, but knew he wasn't. He must just be a good guesser.

As the school day passed, Luke and Calum were in basically all the same classes by choosing the same when having to make their schedules. The only different classes they had was Luke being in music and Calum taking woodshop which was later in the day. Which basically proved their personality differences.

While Calum was in math, he sat in the back with his friends from the team and talked about the upcoming game they had tonight. Unlike what's shown on TV, people doing sports weren't all barbaric and rude. Sometimes they think they're better than others, but for the majority of the time, they were just like any other guy.

Luke sat across the room with his own set of friends and they were typical nerds but not like on TV. They were musical types and Luke was chatting with a girl who was taking the lead female role in his play. She asked questions about the play and Calum kept glancing over at them. Unlike most friends, him and Luke were able to stay apart and have their own cliques while staying close.

Suddenly a loud clap was heard and they were all told to go to their seats. Luke and Calum quickly sat next to each other, the seats in aphabetical order and they waited for him to get the warm ups out. But, both noticed a boy standing in the front of class with their teacher and neither recognized him.

His head was down, arms wrapped around his books and wasn't showing his face. He wore skinny jeans, a baggy jacket that was a little big on him and some band t-shirt under it. He had curly, light brown hair. The teacher patted the boy's shoulder and said to the class,"We have a new student joining us, class. He moved from Hornsby, tell them your name."

Both Calum and Luke felt bad for him, seeing as the teacher put him on the spot and he seemed shy. The boy hesitantly looked up and both Calum and Luke's jaw dropped because fuck, he's good looking. And his voice was soft as he spoke quietly,"U-Uh, my name's Ashton."

"C'mon Ashton, don't be shy. Why don't you take a seat wherever you see an empty one?" The teacher said, motioning him to go as he picked up some papers to pass out and start the day.

The two boys watched Ashton as he walked to the two-seated table next to them, sat by a girl on her own. They couldn't keep their eyes off him, noticing the dimples despite him not smiling. Luke has dimples, but damn -- Ashton's were deep and beautiful and he was instantly in love with them.

They nearly jumped as the teacher spoke loudly, gaining their attention. Calum hesitated, looking back at Ashton who took out a pair of square glasses to see the board and he looked back at his paper to distract himself. 

As they started doing their work, a person tapped Luke's shoulder and Luke looked over to meet a pair of pretty hazel eyes covered with glasses. Ashton asked quietly,"Sorry, um do you have a pencil? Mine ran out of lead. It's okay if you don't."

Luke was surprised he talked to him. He shyly smiled, instantly nodded. Luke looked around before just giving him his pencil and Ashton thanked him, their fingers touching as he grabbed it before going to work. Luke stared at him, smiling like an idiot. 

As he saw Ashton writing with his pencil, Luke nearly face-palmed when realizing now he didn't have one since that was his last one. He nudged Calum, pointing somewhere and Calum glanced across the room in confusion. Luke took his pencil and casually went back to doing his work.

Calum frowned, kicking Luke and the blonde glared at him. Calum huffed in annoyance, asking a girl next to him for one and Luke chuckled quietly. He looked at Ashton one last time, seeing him focused on his math work. For the rest of class, the two kept glancing at him and maybe they were instantly curious about the boy with a shy voice and hazel eyes.

When it was time for lunch, Luke and Calum sat alone together like always. But, since they had lunch after math, they were in the same bell as Ashton and neither noticed the other staring, but both were secretly. Maybe because Ashton sat alone and they kind of wanted to ask him to sit with them but didn't.

Luke sighed and got up, going to get a plastic set of silverware from the bin in the back of the cafeteria. He grumbled, trying to find some that looked decently clean for his apple sauce. As he turned, he bumped into a hard object and stumbled back, looking at the person who had familiar bright green eyes.

He rolled his eyes, shaking his head and tried sneaking pass the boy. But, heard the guy say,"Hey, Hemmings! You're not even gonna apologize? You basically stabbed me with your spork."

"Like you deserve an apology, Clifford. You ran into me," Luke scoffed, crossing his arms and looked over to where the blue-haired boy was smirking at him. His eyebrow piercing in, plaid sleeve shirt on along with black skinny jeans. As if he's some bad-ass rebel.

As most people at the school know, Michael and Luke along with Calum all aren't the best of friends. The story goes far back to year two when Michael pantsed Luke during a play about teeth. Luke was the toothbrush and Michael was jealous since he was stuck being the floss and didn't get a long singing part.

Basically, since Luke hates Michael then so does Calum. Not to mention, Michael did break Calum's crayons in year three and squirted glue on his drawing of a turtle. It was childish and dumb, but they didn't like him and Michael didn't like them either, so it didn't matter anyways.

Michael shrugged as he shoved passed Luke,"Whatever, giraffe. I'll let you keep your head in the clouds. It seems like someone has a ginormous ego. Acting like you're so cool just cause your best friend kicks balls around a grassy field. Do you think you're too awesome to apologize? Like you're the king of the school? Cause, it's not like you have a queen."

Instead of replying, Luke ignored him and went back to Calum. He glanced back and saw Michael sitting with his group of friends. Michael isn't a bully. If anything, he's super nice and funny. But, the three of them always insult and are rude to one another. It's never been physical, thankfully. They bicker and push one another's buttons, though.

Calum glanced at Luke from where he was eating a slice of pizza and said questioningly,"Michael being a bitch again?"

"Yep."

"I think the dyes getting to his head."

Luke laughed and smiled while nodding. The kid dyes his hair more times than Luke changes his underwear. As lunch went on, Luke happily ate his apple sauce and talked with Calum about how the play is going along. He wanted the boy to play the leading male role but Calum refused.

He really didn't like singing, even if he had a nice voice. No, he's not conceited, he's just aware of his talents. He knew he wasn't no Michael Jackson, but he had potential. However, he didn't act well and it was too much work for him. Plus, he has soccer to worry about and didn't have time to prance on stage.

As the bell rang for next class, Calum got up and waved goodbye to Luke before going to woodshop. He went to hs locker quickly, going to exchange his books and took out his paper work for his class that his mum signed. He's really late at turning things in, second semester started a few weeks ago and he still hasn't turned in his expectations.

When he turned to go to class, he ran into a person and gasped as he saw their books fall. Calum quickly exclaimed,"I'm so sorry, are you okay?"

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine." The voice was familiar and Calum grabbed the person's books, looking up and noticed it was the new kid; Ashton. He was frantically picking up some papers that fell and noticed Calum was staring at him. Ashton sheepishly asked,"Why are you looking at me like that?"

Calum cleared his throat, standing up and handing Ashton his books,"Oh, um, sorry. You're the new guy, right? I'm Calum."

"Hi, you're in my math class?" Ashton hesitantly wondered, taking the books and Calum nodded. "Right, you sit next to the blonde guy who gave me a pencil. Thanks for helping with my books. I should go to my class, don't wanna be late again. People really like staring whenever I walk into class."

Well, you are gorgeous, Calum wanted to say. But, he didn't flirt with guys unless he knew they were gay or bisexual. So, instead he grabbed Ashton's arm as he went to leave and questioned,"What's your next class?"

"Um," Ashton glanced at his schedule, biting his lip,"Woodshop? Room 214."

A grin formed on Calum's face and he shut his locker, picking up his own books. He offered,"Why don't I walk with you? I have that, too. Seems like we have a couple classes together this semester."

At first Ashton was hesitant, nervously holding his books closer to his chest but then agreed with a nod. On the way to woodshop, Calum noticed how shy Ashton was and that he hasn't smiled since they met. He didn't like that. Ashton seemed like he would have a cute smile and he wanted to see it.

But, he decided to accomplish that mission later. When they got to woodshop, Calum basically shoved the guy out of the seat next to him and let Ashton sit there instead. Ashton took the seat thankfully, placing his books in the corner of the table and class started, the bell ringing meaning they weren't late.

And that was how it started. Calum told Ashton what they were doing, trying to catch him up despite the class just starting and he let Ashton copy the old notes. They didn't talk much, since there wasn't much to tell him about the class.

But, Ashton was nice and Calum liked that. A lot. He was sweet and seemed down-to-earth. His face was beautiful, lips a pretty pink and Calum couldn't help but stare at them whenever he asked Calum for help on something.

It seemed like Ashton really didn't like people. He barely talked to anyone as far as Calum knew and Calum was confused with that. He wanted to ask about him. But, it needed to take some time and their trust needed to build. He really wanted to be friends with him. Maybe even more. 

Too bad Luke already liked him first.


	2. Chapter 2

Some people are sad and don't know why. They just don't have an urge to smile or socialize. They envy people around, who laugh and smile so freely. Jealous of the way they have friends, people who they can talk to and be happy with. Dating and breaking up, but finding a way to be happy again.

Ashton wished he could be like that, have a friend or be with people just to have a laugh. Sadly, he's not the best at making friends and never had an urge to do so. He wanted someone to be friends with him and make the first move. Unfortunately, it's very rare for people to make friends with the new gay.

That's all he's seen as. Someone who's parents decided for him to move a couple weeks after school started and everyone else had time to get use to their schedules. He was annoyed, mainly because he couldn't find any of his classes, didn't have his school supplies cause his mum is a lazy asshole who decided he could wait a little longer.

No, he couldn't. He already had to ask a blonde guy with a lip ring for a pencil and dropped all his shit for another guy to have to help him and he was just annoyed and sad. He couldn't seem to be happy and maybe it's because no one likes him. He's shy, anti-social and has nothing else better to do in life except exclude himself from the world and hibernate in his new room.

That's all he's good at and his mum thinks it's terrible and that he needs to start being more 'social' and 'make' friends. If he could actually build a friend, then he would. He'd build the perfect best friend which would probably be himself so he can relate to the person and rely on them.

Sadly, the world isn't a wish granting factory as Augustus said. Yeah, he liked the Fault in Our Stars, sue him. He had a lot of time in life and nothing to do with it. Why not read a book and watch a movie about the book he read? Then reread it and get annoyed when everyone else starts quoting it and acting like it's always a reference when someone says 'okay'. Like the world wasn't invented before.

Secretly, Ashton is a sassy, easily annoyed and irritated guy that just wants someone to like him. Whether as a friend or more. He was leaning more towards 'more' but can handle just friends. Much to his dismay and acknowledgement, he wasn't good enough for a person to crush on or else he would've had a boyfriend or girlfriend a long time ago. Age sixteen and he's still with virgin lips.

It was another day with his face down as he walked down the halls only for people to point at him and whisper. He's not deaf, he can hear their snide remarks about his outfit. He's just wearing a batman shirt, apparently that's too 'kiddish' despite the fact that he's seen a girl wear one and she's considered sexy in it.

Maybe the glasses is what people made fun of? But, he really can't see without them. His eyesight is terrible and unless he wore contacts, he's basically blind. He has contacts but they're hard to put in and he always ends up stabbing himself in the eye and crying for his mum to help him see.

Ashton sheepishly mumbled 'excuse me's and 'sorry's whenever stumbling into people. Luckily, he made it into his first class before the bell rang. He hasn't been in his first three classes yet. Mainly because his mum made him go to school later in the day on his first day, which sucked and was really embarrassing.

His first class was geography and he reluctantly went into the room. People were already there, chatting and being loud since the teacher wasn't in the room yet. Ashton awkwardly stood there, seeing only a couple seats empty. They were all next to a person, seeing as they were tables seated for two people.

He halted, chewing his bottom lip nervously and headed over to a seat next to a girl who was chatting with another girl across the room loudly. As he went to sit down, the girl looked up at him with a look of disbelief. She grabbed her bag, quickly putting it in the chair and smirked as Ashton frowned.

Rude much? Ashton just sighed and saw a guy with blue hair in the middle of the class towards the windows. The seat next to him was empty. Ashton wasn't sure if this guy was either a punk, jerk or cool guy. Maybe he's all three. Either way, he was the last option aside from a guy who smelled like tuna and was picking his nose.

Ashton went over to the seat, slowly going to sit down and looked a the colorful guy for permission. Blue glanced up, raising an eyebrow and chuckled a bit,"Well c'mon, nerd. The chair won't bite you in the ass, now will it? You know, unless you're into that kind of stuff then I'm sure the chair will love to do that."

A blush coated Ashton's cheeks, him quickly sitting down and shyly saying,"S-Sorry, didn't know if you were okay with me sitting here. The girl over there basically wanted to kill me."

"Oh, Terra?" Ashton saw him motioning to the blonde bitch and nodded. Blue scoffed, nudging Ashton and whispered terribly,"Don't worry, she's just cranky. It's that time of the month when the demons crawl out of her vagína. I only know cause I overheard her and her friends talking about tampons and not being pregnant. Bunch of sluts; I swear."

Ashton giggled quietly, nodding,"Oh, um okay."

"You don't talk much do you? It's cool, you know. I don't like when people talk either. Less bitches to kill and more people to not give a shit about. But, I think I may end up giving a shit about you, we'll see how this works," Michael patted Ashton's head like a dog, taking out his messy binder and lazily putting it on his desk.

A confused expression showed on Ashton's face, not sure how to take that. Was it insulting or a compliment? He wasn't a shit, so why was he being given one? He shrugged, taking out his neat binder and Michael snorted as he looked at how Ashton neatly took out a fresh sheet of paper and the pencil the blonde guy gave him in his math class. Luke, he believed was the guy's name.

Class started as a teacher walked in with a serious expression on their face. Ashton paid attention like always, taking notes on his own and tried his best to catch up. He noticed how Michael was folding paper and crumbling it after a while, carelessly dropping them on the floor and a few people were staring at him.

He didn't know what it was about Michael, but the guy intrigued him. He was interesting and not what Ashton was use to. Having this 'chill' look about him. He seemed cocky yet fun and like a typical class clown. The teacher seemed to know this as well, because soon enough a phone was going off and she looked right at Michael.

The phone's ringtone was loud,"Save it bitch, babysit, you make me sick. Superman ain't savin' shit, girl you can jump on Shady's díck. Straight from the hip, cut to the chase. I tell a motherfuckin' slut to her face. Play no games, say no names, ever since I broke up with what's her face. I'm a different man, kiss my ass, kiss my lips, bitch why ask?"

Ashton's jaw dropped, the lyrics full of vulgar and he heard the class bursting out laughing. Apparently naughty language was funny to people. To Ashton, it was useless and cussing was just wrong to him. The teacher's face was full of anger, glaring right at Michael with a stern expression.

Michael gasped fakely, looking around the room and exclaimed,"Who's phone is that? You people disgust me! How dare you fathom such an inappropriate song!"

"Mr.Clifford, I suggest giving me your phone before I have it confiscated," The teacher offered, walking over and holding her wrinkly hand out for the phone.

A pout formed on Michael's lips and he retorted,"It's not my phone, I promise."

"Michael," She glared.

He promised,"I swear, it's not my phone."

It took a lot of arguing, Michael basically getting on his knees until he reluctantly took out -- what wasn't his phone, but his ipod -- and smirked as he handed it to her, mumbling a 'told you it wasn't my phone' as she walked away. When she was putting his ipod in the drawer, he sneaked out his actual phone and glanced at Ashton who was amused.

Michael whispered to him while leaning close to his ear,"It actually was my phone, shh."

Ashton grinned, burying his face in his hands to quiet his chuckles. Wow, he hasn't laughed in so long. Yet, a half-an-hour with Michael was all it took to make him smile and grin and giggle? Maybe school won't be as bad as he thought. He still wasn't sure about it, however, because there was still work, other people and classes without Michael.

This led to him being sad again, reluctantly waiting for class to be over and Michael noticed his sad expression. He nudged Ashton, showing him a picture of a díck and Ashton bit his lip to hold back a laugh. Michael was weird, but maybe weird isn't always a bad thing. Especially not when weird people draw pictures of rocket ship looking dícks.

-

It was around lunch time and Luke and Calum were waiting in line to get their lunch. Luke was rambling about how his teacher was a bitch for making him retake a test just cause he didn't 'fill in the bubble' properly. Maybe if she actually got off her lazy ass and graded the test properly then it wouldn't be a problem.

Calum just nodded, not really caring but acting like he did just to be a good friend. He knew Luke wasn't the best at tests and kind of stupid when it came to school. And basically everything except music. However, that's what evened them out. Calum, being the smart athlete, and Luke being the dumb theater kid.

After they got their lunch, the two went over to their table and sat together. They played a game of air hockey on Calum's phone and it was hard since their fingers kept bumping and Calum accused Luke of cheating. Luke rolled his eyes, not amused by his friend being a sore loser.

While they ate their pizza, both Calum and Luke would spare glances at Ashton who was sitting on his own. He was picking at his food, frowning and taking a sip of his water bottle. He had this sad aura surrounding him and they both wanted to talk to him but neither wanting to make a move.

Luke felt the urge to get up and walk over there, ask him to hang out with them and sit at their table. However, he didn't know if Calum would care or not. He didn't want to invite someone over without his friend's permission. But, Ashton looked so lonely and he didn't want to be rude to the new kid.

Suddenly, a couple girls were walking over to Ashton's table. A smile formed on Luke's face, assuming they were going to sit with him and give him company. But, then Ashton was frowning deeper, going to get up and go who knows where, however one of the girls slammed her hand up against his tray, making it slam against his chest and food stain his clothing.

A roar of laughter filled the cafeteria, as if being humiliated was hilarious. Ashton looked mortified, grabbing his bag and rushing out of the room with his head down. Calum and Luke both watched him with sympathetic eyes, then they looked at each other and both knew what they were thinking.

Calum suggested,"I think he needs someone. Maybe we can...be his friend?"

"I think we can be like the three amigos, you know? It'd be fun, we'll take him under our wing. I think he's younger, maybe we can protect him, he seems sad," Luke stood up with Calum, them both tossing their food away and followed after where Ashton ran off to in search of the younger boy.

It seemed like the two friends knew right away that they wanted Ashton to be their friend. Maybe even more, but neither knew this themselves nor that the other wanted it as well. So, they were stuck with an instant love for a guy they didn't know quite yet and weren't aware of it on their own.

At first, they couldn't find Ashton and were upset. Calum knew Ashton's last name was Irwin from woodshop, so they went to the 'I' section of the lockers in year twelve and were disappointed when seeing he wasn't there. But, Calum went to his locker real quick and snatched up a spare shirt he had for in case he forgets his gym uniform.

They then went over to try and find him in the boys bathrooms. The first two, he wasn't in. But, then they heard water going when entering the third one. When they went inside, they found Ashton sitting on the sink counter and trying to scrub his batman shirt with a paper towel and sniffling quietly as he did so, trying to hide his tears while rubbing his eyes occasionally.

When hearing the door shut, Ashton jumped up and slipped on the wet floor slightly. Luckily, Calum grabbed his arm before he could fall and Luke helped Calum stand Ashton up. The curly-haired boy with glasses blushed a bit, trying to cover his sauce-stained shirt and looked at them in confusion.

He asked quietly, turning to face the mirror and see if the stain was gone,"W-What are you guys doing here? Not that I don't want you here or that it matters. It is the boys bathroom...nevermind."

"We saw what happened and I got you this," Calum handed over the shirt, giving him a sympathetic smile.

Luke scoffed, wrapping an arm around Ashton's shoulder and rubbing his shoulder a bit,"He means we both did. I mean, it's his shirt but we both...we wanna be your friend!"

"Cause you feel sorry for me?" Ashton grumbled, hesitating before stripping off his shirt.

Before words could leave their mouths, they both gaped slightly. Ashton wasn't aware of the staring, just smoothing out the shirt that was Calum's and tugged it over his head. Luke gulped slowly, trying to contain himself from asking Ashton to take his shirt off again and then him and Calum realized how bad it sounded.

Luke quickly assured with Calum nodding in agreement,"No, of course not! I mean, you don't deserve what those girls did. But, we would never try to pity you. We just - we think you're cute-cool! We think you're really cool and feel like you need a friend? And we want to be your friends."

At first, Ashton was frowning and not agreeing. He turned and washed his hands to distract himself for a moment. He could feel them both staring, not realizing Calum was checking out his ass while Luke was licking his lips and staring at his thighs that were clung with tight jeans.

He knew they meant well, just wanting to make him happy and be friends with him. But, in the back of his mind he wasn't sure if it was a good idea. Calum is a popular person and Luke is his best friend, why would they want to be friends with a loser like him? He's nothing special and a new kid who everyone seems to hate already.

But, then he turned and saw Calum having his backpack on his back and Luke was carrying his shirt along with the book he had. Ashton smiled timidly, getting the feeling that they actually cared about him. Despite not knowing a thing about his life or personality, which was a little weird but everyone seems to be at this school.

With that in mind, Ashton nodded slowly,"Okay, I guess we can be friends. If you really want to."

"Great! You have woodshop with Calum next, right? Let me see your schedule," Luke held his hand out and Ashton went into his bag that was on Calum's back, searching until handing it to Luke.

As Luke went over the schedule, Calum talked to Ashton about woodshop and their new project they were assigned. Ashton felt awkward, having them both on each side of him as they walked around the school since lunch was still in session. He didn't talk much, just nodding and speaking small 'yes's or 'no's when it was okay.

When Luke took a picture of his schedule, he didn't know how to take it but Calum assured they always do this to each other as well to hang out in the halls in between classes. He felt more comfortable, hearing Luke complain about not having his lead for his play yet and Ashton wondered if this was how friendship worked.

Stalking their classes, sharing clothes, holding bags and books for each other. Listening as the other complained about stupid shit and then he realized he missed out on a lot when he excluded himself from everyone in the world. Maybe he should just get use to it, because Luke and Calum were surely going to be a big part of his life. He could feel it.

The bell rang, Calum Luke both linked their arms with each of Ashton's. The shorter boy stood in the middle of them, blushing as they walked down the hall. He was slightly shy as he ignored the looks people were giving them three and soon they stopped in front of woodshop class.

Luke handed Ashton his books,"See ya later, Ashton. Calum's gonna give you my number if you ever need it. Like, if you just wanna text or something."

The blonde left, Calum wrapping an arm around Ashton's shoulder and leading him to their table. Ashton awkwardly sat down, thanking Calum as the boy handed him his bag that was really heavy. Why did Calum even carry his bag? Ashton shrugged, just glad he didn't have to lug it around.

Suddenly, Calum snatched a paper from Ashton's bag and scrawled out two numbers with an L in front of one and a C in front of the other. He assumed it was his and Luke's, thanking Calum and before they could speak, the teacher walked in. Calum reluctantly turned to the front of the class, giving Ashton a quick smile before doing so.

As class went on, Ashton chewed his bottom lip nervously while tracing the numbers with his fingers. He was positive this new friendship with Calum and Luke was going to be interesting. Not to mention, Michael from geography wasn't just going to be an acquaintance. He didn't think moving to a new school would be like this.

So far, he was rejected by a bitchy blonde who apparently was almost pregnant, met an obnoxious blue-haired guy, was humiliated in front of the whole cafeteria and made two new friends who were overly nice. Was that normal? Probably not. But, he knew right away this year was going to be very interesting.


	3. Chapter 3

A ding was heard and Michael sighed from where he was laid on his juggedy couch. He stretched, getting up and headed over to the kitchen where the timer for his pizza went off. A grin formed on his face, the guy opening the oven and reached for the food only to jump and wince as his fingers burned considering he forgot that the oven is hot.

Michael pouted, grabbing his oven mit and took out the pizza. He placed it on the counter and noticed it was around six with his clock on the microwave. He heard the shower still running, meaning Missy was still in there and Michael used a knife to cut some of the pizza despite it saying to wait a few minutes for it to cool.

He's so punk.

After putting two plates out, Michael took two pieces and put one on each. Then he looked at the pizza and shrugged, carrying the whole thing to the living room instead. Plates are so unnecessary somtimes. Especially when you can just burying your face in it and eat it like a dog.

Michael laid on the couch with his feet on the table, pizza on the cushion next to him as he flipped through the channels until seeing '17 Again' was on. He shrugged, deciding that was nice since Zac Efron is hot as fuck. Not that Michael is gay or anything. He's nothing, cause people are all hot and sexuality is too confusing.

The thing is, Michael lives alone and his house is pretty fucking awesome. His mum wanted to move to France for who knows what reason and he basically begged her to let him live on his own. Since his parents were rich due to his dad having some fancy job, they bought him a nice condo and there's even a jacuzzi.

He really likes jacuzzis. Living on his own has made him an independent person and he's very happy with his life. He gets to do whatever he wants and as long as he gets good grades and doesn't get arrested, his parents couldn't care less what he does and pays the rent. 

He has four D's, three C's and one B. So, his grades suck but he's able to scan the report card, edit it from the internet using photoshop and send it to them after printing it out. They barely glance at the paper, therefor they believe his devious tricks and he gets away with tons of things. He's had detention so many times and his parents don't even know about it considering he answers the phone and has a talent at copying his mum's voice.

There's a downside to living on his own, sadly. The only downside is the 'being lonely' part. Sure, Michael has a few friends that basically just take advantage of his condo and come over just to use the shower that is awesome. But, he really doesn't have any friends that truly like him.

Which is why he's the class clown. He figured, making people laugh is the best way to become friends with others. All the jokes, the getting in trouble and pissing off teachers is on purpose and everyone pretty much knew that. He likes to annoy everyone so they like him and it doesn't really work well. They all see him as the guy who gets them pop quizzes and now he does it just to annoy everyone.

That's why he was hoping he could be friends with that guy who sat next to him; Ashton. He seemed shy and new, so that means Michael can corrupt him into being his friend. So far, it seemed to work since he basically made the kid laugh his head off cause of his penís drawings. They're a specialty.

He was determined to be his friend and have someone to rely on. But, the problem is that he's seen Ashton hang out with Calum and Luke, which really isn't gonna work out well. Cause, if he's friends with them then they will make sure he doesn't hang out with Michael.

Either way, he will make Ashton his friend even if it meant playing dirty and stealing him from the two boys. It shouldn't take much. All he has to do is crack a few jokes here or there and make him laugh. Then, they can instantly become friends and Ashton will be like his little minion. He seems easy to manipulate. But, it's not so much as manipulating as it is just stealing him from the guys and making him think Michael is better than them.

"Michael? Do you have a towel?" A voice called form the bathroom.

He groaned, getting up and heading over towards the hall closet. Michael snatched up a towel and went to the bathroom where a pale hand stuck out of the crack from the door. He smirked, holding it away some and the hand stretched out to grab it until a head popped out.

Missy's grey-blue eyes glared at him, some of the left over mascara smeared and she snapped at him,"Give me the fucking towel, gosh Michael."

He rolled his eyes, handing it to her and grumbled,"Bitch."

"Excuse me, call me that again and this will be the last time we hook up," She huffed, closing the door slightly to wrap the towel around her waist before walking out with her blonde hair hanging down her shoulder and tips dyed blue. 

Michael just mimicked her childishly and handed her the pair of jeans she tossed on the floor when they were fucking. He waited patiently on the bed, watching with a smirk as she got dressed and Missy just shook her head at the boy. He's kind of a slut, some may say.

But, the thing is, Missy and Michael are best friends. They're also boyfriend and girlfriend. And they're also fuck buddies. Which sounds confusing, because if you're together then you're allowed to have sex (maybe not legally, but whatever). There's a fine line between fuck buddies and dating. They're literally on the line. They say they're dating, as a way to have a person to lean on, but they don't go on dates or anything. They have sex.

That's how all Michael's relationships have gone. He doesn't sleep around, he 'dates' a person and they know it's just for sex. Because, Michael is lonely and has an addiction to being intimate with a person. That person at the moment is Missy. He's only done it with one guy, though, and it sucked since the guy smelled like cheese and doesn't clean well. Gross.

Anyways, they're fuck buddies with the label 'dating' despite not having been on a date. Now, Missy was a nice person with a bitchy attitude and Michael likes that in a person. But, he would rather date a cute, shy huggable person instead. Though, he'd never admit that since he's kind of a badass.

After Missy was done changing and getting her hair done, they decided on finishing the pizza and laid on the couch away from one another. Basically proof that they're strictly friends who fuck around. It's weird and awkward, but they get through it to fulfill their pleasures.

When the movie ended, they headed out to Michael's car and went over to the store down the block. They were picking up some shit for this project they were done together and both were kind of quiet while doing so. Neither were the best at speaking up and talking to each other.

In the end, Missy went over to the line and waited while Michael browsed around. He kept sparing small glances at her and she was twirling her dyed hair in her fingers. She was really pretty in his opinion, but just something wasn't right in this. She wasn't his type and he had a type. A very strict type as well.

Michael sighed, heading towards the clothing section and grabbed a leather jacket he found. He tugged it on, popping the collar and went towards a mirror that was body length. It looked nice and he glanced at the price, grimacing but shrugged considering he has money.

As he went to go in line and wait, Michael halted. His eyes darted over to where a familiar curly-haired boy stood. He was browsing as well, shyly picking up some clothes and nervously putting them back. Michael hesitated, looking at where Missy was before going to Ashton.

When he went over, Ashton wasn't aware of his presence and Michael smirked. He watched Ashton and nearly rolled his eyes when the both picked up a weirdly patterned button up shirt. It was ugly as fuck but could probably look nice on him. Hell, anything could with that body. 

Michael's lip curled into a tiny smirk as he leaned an inch down so his lips were near Ashton's ear and he whispered in a creepy voice,"Heerreeee's Johnny."

Ashton let out a shrieky scream, placing his hand over his chest and turned to look at Michael in disbelief. Ashton blushed a bit, noticing people staring and he whispered hastily,"Don't do that! T-That wasn't funny, Jesus Christ."

An amused look appeared on Michael's face, snatching the clothes from Ashton that he was picking out and nodded in approval at a couple. Ashton was still trying to calm his heart down and was confused as to why Michael was here and what he was doing talking to him considering Ashton isn't exactly popular nor likeable.

Michael shook his head a bit, grabbing Ashton's arm and tugged him towards a more rebellious clothing side of the boys section. At first, Ashton was hesitant as he followed. He gulped slowly, seeing Michael tugging out some tank tops, sleeveless shirts, and band tees.

After grabbing a few, Michael grinned and led Ashton towards the dressing room. Ashton had no idea why he was letting Michael control him like this, but he took the clothes and quietly went into the dressing room as Michael glanced around some more, looking through a few accessories.

His eyes caught a bandana and Michael slowly went over to the section. He looked to where the dressing rooms were, imagining Ashton with his curly-hair pulled away from his face, showing off his pretty hazel eyes if he took off the glasses. And yeah, Michael grabbed the bandana. 

He went to the dressing room Ashton was in, knocking on the door,"Hey, open up."

"I have no pants on," Ashton retorted shyly, causing Michael to grin a bit. 

Michael told him carelessly, though his heart sped up,"C'mon, it's fine. We're both dudes, calm your díck and open the damn door."

There was no response, the door just clicking and opening . Michael snuck in quickly, shutting the door behind him and breath hitched slightly as he saw Ashton pantless, a cute sweater on and his boxers barely shown underneath. Ashton looked over at him in confusion.

Michael just grabbed him, pulling him infront of the mirror and tried brushing his hair back. Ashton frowned slightly at how Michael tugged a bit and Michael soon wrapped the bandana around his head, tying it and stared at Ashton in the mirror while slowly licking his lips as his eyes darted towards the boy's thighs.

Ashton tilted his head to the side, asking quietly,"D-Does it look okay?"

"Fuck, it looks really hot," Michael admitted then cleared his throat. "You should get it. And take off the glasses whenever you wear it, show off those hazel eyes."

A blush coated the boy's cheeks, him nodding shyly and thanked Michael. For some reason, Michael really liked making Ashton giggle and blush. His cute cheeks burning a bright red. It was almost like he had such a big effect on the shorter boy's expressions and Michael really liked them.

Sadly, Michael's phone rang and he saw he got a text from Missy, saying to get his ass over to the outside word. Michael rolled his eyes, reluctantly mumbled a goodbye. If he could, Michael would probably spend all day and all night with Ashton, but he has a bitch to take care of.

As he left, Ashton stood in the dressing room so very confused. He locked the dressing room door then looked in the mirror where it showed his reflection. The bandana was tied on his head and honestly, Ashton kind of liked it. Not enough to wear it out or anything, but he liked it.

After changing back into his regular clothes, Ashton left the dressing room and went towards the line where he waited to pay for his items. A smile was on his face, thinking back to the way Michael complimented him. It was really sweet and he didn't expect him to be so nice.

However, when he waited for the lady to scan his items, he saw something. Ashton looked over, heartdropping when noticing Michael and some girl kissing. He quickly looked away and yeah, maybe Ashton really shouldn't have cared. But, he did and he had no idea why.

-

Having gym class with Ashton was Calum's dream and it came true. Not that he cares if Ashton was in his class, but he is and now he wasn't able to focus whenever he looked over to the boy that was attempting to play volleyball and failing very terribly. It was giving him second-hand embarrassment.

Despite that, it was also cute whenever he tried jumping up and dramatically slamming the volleyball over the net only to fail and miss the ball completely. Calum shook his head in amusement, watching as Ashton awkwardly sat on the bleachers instead. Since people were yelling at him for being so bad at it.

Calum saw Luke going and walking over to him, narrowing his eyes slightly. He was gonna talk to the boy, but nope. The blonde had to step up and chat him up instead. Calum sighed, paying his attention back to the game and luckily turned in time to catch a ball being thrown at him.

As he played, Ashton and Luke were tossing a ball back and forth lazily. They probably looked like two year two boys during recess, but they chatted quietly and Ashton sheepishly told Luke why he moved and it was the usual 'dad got a job transfer' cliche that Luke thought was amusing since Ashton added that into what he said.

"My dad died," Luke shrugged, ignoring Ashton's pitiful expression. "I was only four, so I didn't really know him well enough to be effected now. But, there are some pictures of him in my house and I do recall him trying to teach me baseball. He used to go to America a lot, so he kept trying to show me the game."

A small smile formed on Ashton's face and he nodded,"He sounded nice."

Luke just chuckled, saying 'he was' and they stayed silent for a while. Luke noticed how quiet Ashton was. He never spoke unless spoken to and it was weird to him. He is use to being the quiet one and having to talk first was uncomfortable for him. But, with Ashton, he didn't mind all too much. 

If anything, it was nice. Because, Ashton is different and unknowingly breaking Luke from his shell of shyness. He liked that Ashton was the quiet one, since it gave him a chance to be the loud one. The only time he's loud or out there is when he's working on the play and having to instruct people on what to do.

Now, Ashton was giving him this urge to speak and get out of his safe-bubble. Sometimes Calum is usually the one to do that, however it was different this time. A good different that filled Luke with this wanting to be around Ashton more as they spoke and got to know one another.

Before he could think it through anymore, there was a slamming sound and him and Ashton jumped in sync at the random, loud sound. Ashton awkwardly grabbed the ball, looking around the gym full of students and saw Calum rushing over with an apologetic expression.

Ashton sheepishly handed it to him, causing Calum to grin,"Thanks. Hey, do you wanna join in on the game? We need one more player. Jimmy Brandon got sick and had to go to the nurse."

"Who the fuck is -"

"Okay," Ashton shyly said, giving Luke a quick smile as he let Calum tug him towards the game of guys who were barbaric and making weird ape noises as they ran around the basketball court.

Seeing as Ashton was very nonathletic, Calum helped him shoot a few baskets and stood behind him while doing so. The cheesy move had Ashton giggling like an idiot as Calum placed his hand over his, guiding him to shoot the ball, which swooshed in the basket perfectly.

The guys got annoyed, yelling at them to stop flirting and Luke stood by the bleachers with an unknown jealous expression. He watched as the game went on, standing alone and he knew Ashton didn't mean to abandon him. Because, Ashton looked confused as to why Luke wasn't joining them. The innocent and oblivious cutie motioned him to join and Luke just shook his head with a small smile.

As the game continued, Ashton sucked and not the good kind. He could barely walk around without being shoved, stumbling on his feet or shrieking like a girl. No offense to girls, because the shriek was kind of cute. Calum felt bad but he just wanted Ashton to hang out with him.

Sadly, the guys kept yelling at Ashton to pay attention or catch the ball or at least stop standing there like an idiot. Calum felt the urge to impress Ashton, so as they paused the game for a quick break, he dramatically took off his shirt, showing his nice body and grinned when seeing Ashton looking over at him with this blank expression.

He knew he had a nice body and took advantage of that, because Ashton nearly fell over as a guy shouted to focus once again. Much to Calum's dismay, he wasn't paying attention either and was slammed in the face with a basketball, falling over in embarrassment and groaned.

He felt like crawling in a hole and dying, but something good came out of his bleeding nose as Ashton rushed over with a worried expression. He helped Calum sit up and the coach had Calum go to the nurse. Ashton asked with a frown,"Can I go with him? Just in case he faints."

"Whatever," the coach grumbled, not looking up from his phone.

Ashton thanked him, looking at Calum and mumbled sadly,"You poor thing, does it hurt?"

"Pft, this? Definitely not, I've handled a lot worse," Calum said confidently, and Ashton nodded with a small smile.

He went with Calum out of the gym, grabbing onto his arm and Calum held back a smirk as he held his bloody nose with a tissue the coach gave him. Sure, it really did hurt a lot but Ashton was grabbing onto his bicep and seemed quite impressed with the muscle. So, maybe getting a bloody nose hurt, but it was worth it.

However, as they walked out of the gym, neither saw the glaring expression Luke held. The blonde had suspicion in his eyes and he leaned back against the wall, sighing a bit as he kept looking over to where they left. He was jealous. Very jealous and despite being shy, he can definitely step up his game if he needed to. And it seemed like he did.


	4. Chapter 4

It was a typical morning for Luke Hemmings. His mornings are always really boring, mainly because his brothers are in university, mum leaves earlier since she's a teacher and his dad was always working 24/7 basically until he passed away. He wasn't very close with his family, but most people aren't anyways.

Honestly, he's probably more close with Calum's face. Considering he has only a sister and mum, their family was smaller and it just seemed easier to be close when your family isn't so big. Though, it doesn't always happen. But, since Mali is in university as well, it's only Calum and his mum.

Usually, Luke would end up staying over at Calum's practically every night but he was kind of mad. Yeah, it was stupid to be so upset over Calum and Ashton hanging out, however Luke was talking to him first and Calum threw a ball just to steal Ashton from Luke.

It was really stupid, but they always fight over stupid things. Either way, he was just hoping today would go better and luckily, Calum's nose was fine and just had a little bruise on it that Luke was ready to make fun of. He couldn't wait to let the teasing drag on, it's always hilarious to make fun of Calum since he gets really mad easily.

Some people would think someone being mad at them is upsetting, but Luke and Calum are close enough to where they just laugh at each other when they steam up. Sometimes Luke would start crying when he's mad, though. He doesn't know why, it's like angry tears.

Luke is really weird and he knows this. He sighed, grabbing his snapback from the closet and placed it backwards, too lazy to do his hair. Sadly, he'll have to take it off at school but he'll deal with it then and just blame it on the snapback for messing up instead of his laziness.

Afterwards, he brushed his teeth for about twenty seconds. It's not a good habit, but hey, it's better than not brushing them at all. He never understood how people can sit their for two minutes and brush their teeth for two minutes. It takes forever and he doesn't have time for that except at night.

When he was ready to go, Luke went downstairs and frowned when seeing his mum was gone. He misses her. She always paid more attention to Ben and Jack. He wasn't one to get jealous a lot, but when it came to things like that, he couldn't help but wish his mum would love him more than she expresses.

Maybe it was his own fault. She always loved playing sports with Ben and Jack and going to their games rather than a 'dumb musical' like Luke is always directing or being in. His dad favored musicals than basketball games, thankfully, but he was always working too much to come to one. He did try baseball, though, like he told Ashton.

Instead of getting upset over someone who passed away, Luke just grabbed his phone and texted Calum to get his ass outside and he went out there, waiting for him by the steps of Calum's house. He played with his lip ring, leaning against the tree in front of Calum's porch.

As he waited, Luke groaned a bit while flickering through the notes on his phone where he had the list of people for the play. He was getting annoyed, he had only a couple days and had to get a male lead role who can sing. But, it seemed like no one he knew or wanted to be in the play could sing.

Honestly, he was just gonna be the lead but he can't direct and be in the play. Well, he could, but that would make him overwhelmed and it was a lot better to just cast someone as the guy. Plus, he doesn't fit the character and preferred directing to acting or singing. 

Suddenly he heard the door open and turned, smiling as he saw Calum walk out. The guy wore a pair of skinny jeans, a Blink-182 shirt and sneakers. But, as he walked down the steps, Luke bursted out laughing when seeing his bruised nose, slapping a hand over his mouth to hold back the chuckles.

Calum narrowed his eyes, stepping towards Luke until the blonde was against the tree and trying to hold back his laughter. Calum pressed his finger to Luke's chest roughly and said through gritted teeth,"I swear to God, if you even make one snide remark towards my nose I will punch you so hard you'll swallow your teeth."

"Ew," Luke scrunched his nose in disgust.

A shrug was all he received, Calum grabbing his bag from where he randomly tossed it on the porch. Luke rolled his eyes, just laughing at Calum's attempt to be intimidating. If they were best friends, he would probably have a slight fear of Calum considering how strong and raher buff he is.

However, they know each other well enough not fear him. The worst Calum or Luke have ever fought is probably when they were in year seven. Luke remembers clearly that Calum definitely started it. It was before Luke knew of his sexuality, so you can only imagine what happened.

Luke started flirting with this girl Calum 'supposedly liked' before him (He really didn't, let's be honest) and so he got mad since he 'saw her first' and they got in this whole argument about it. It ended with Luke having a busted lip and Calum getting a black eye. 

The funny part is neither of them caused each other the injury. Well, not with their fist. Calum and Luke were wrestling around, 'hitting' each other and Luke slammed his lip on the floor somehow, teeth digging into his lip and making it bleed then Calum tried hitting Luke while they were standing. Only, he ran into a pole instead.

It was amusing for everyone else since they were laughing while Luke was crying and holding his lip and Calum was running in circle yelling for his mum. Their parents found it hilarious and since that day, Luke and Calum vowed never to fight over anyone ever again.

It's worked well, mainly because Calum usually goes for girls and Luke never really had a crush since then. He's had a boyfriend but Calum thought he guy was annoying and it wasn't Luke's best relationship. He's had a few, not as many as Calum though. If those even count as relationships.

As they headed towards school, Calum casually wrapped an arm around Luke's shoulder and sneakily glanced at his phone to see what Luke was reading. He then groaned, throwing his head back in annoyance when seeing it was stuff for the dumb play he was directing.

"Dude, just pay someone to do the acting and like, do what Maddie and London did on the Suite Life of Zack and Cody," Calum suggested with a carelessly thought as he looked over his nails.

Luke raised an eyebrow,"You mean lip sync?"

"Yeah! Just get a guy who's decent at acting but sucks at singing to play the part and -boom! You can have a nice show and a good singer. Let's face it, man. You have an amazing voice and as long as the guy isn't too rusty at lip syncing, then it could work," Calum pointed out, glancing up at the school and grimaced cause school sucks.

While he went inside, Luke stayed where he was with a thoughtful expression. The idea wasn't too bad, but he didn't want to offend whoever he put as the role. Hopefully the person won't be too upset about it. He could still try to find someone who can sing, though. Calum's idea will be his last and desperate option.

He didn't want to seem conceited and be all 'Great acting, man. But, uh, my singing is better so you need to lip sync.' That sounds rude and he'd rather not do that. So, he was just going to see how this will go and hope for the best. Cause, he didn't want to come off as a jerk.

As he went to his first class, it went by quickly. He was trying to work on his play mostly, do some editing and make sure the songs he wrote for it sounded okay. He had some help with his music teacher for it, since she was good with musicals and songs were different when meaning to be sang in like a conversation.

When he got to french class, he nearly rolled his eyes when seeing Michael Clifford sitting in his seat. He knew Luke sat there yet still insisted on taking his spot. It was the most annoying thing ever. Michael is always trying to pick a fight with him and it pisses Luke off.

Today wasn't his day and so instead of yelling at him to get up, Luke just sat where Michael always ends up sitting and slouched in the seat with a sigh. He crossed his arms, leaning back and saw Michael turn to him with a confused expression , as if it was that shocking that Luke was being the bigger person in the situation.

Luke just grinned cheekily, giving him an innocent way as Michael just scoffed. Luke rolled his eyes, taking out his phone and smiled when seeing Ashton sent him a text. It was the first time Ashton bothered texting him aside from to give him his number the other day.

He asked if he could sit with him and Calum for lunch. Usually Luke would tease a person if they asked something so stupid (Cause, they shouldn't have to ask. They can just come sit with them) but he found the way Ashton asked adorable and he replied, just saying of course and added the cheesy smiley face emoji.

Ashton just thanked him with the monkey emoji and the teacher came in before he could ask anything and try creating a conversation. Most people would sneak their phones under the desk or behind a book and continue talking, but Luke wasn't really a risk taker. He hates being in trouble and being public embarrassed, it made him really self conscious and blush like a tomato.

Unlike Michael, who openly smirked as the teacher asked what he was doing. Michael always gets caught with his phone and it bothers Luke so much. Especially when he argues and then purposely asks stupid questions that never even have to do with the class.

Michael just annoys him a lot.

-

It was later that day during lunch and Luke was having an okay day. He kept asking around, questioning if some guys wanted to try out of the musical and it didn't really go well. He was getting to a dead end and now he had no idea who to even ask anymore. It was that bad.

He was so desperate, he even asked Michael. And, he never asks Michael for anything. Even when he broke his leg after falling from a tree (don't ask), he saw Michael not too far away and didn't ask for help. Instead, he called Calum and waited twenty minutes because Michael was a dickhead and he won't associate with him.

But, either way, asking him only led to Michael laughing like an idiot and embarrassing Luke. The only reason he asked him is because he's head Michael sing and the guy was really good, much to Luke's dismay. But, sadly, Michael sucked at acting for one, and he was a jerk.

In the end, Luke just went to lunch and he sighed as he saw Ashton sitting at the table eating on his own. Luke went to get his lunch after making sure Ashton saw him and gave the boy a smile. Ashton shyly waved at him, blushing as he went back to his food and Luke chuckled.

He waited for Calum, getting his food and suddenly received a text. Luke held the tray in one hand, reaching in his pocket and saw the text was from Calum, saying he had to go to Science class and make up a quiz. Luke groaned, however he then smirked when realizing this meant him and Ashton were alone.

A grin formed on his lips, not bothering to reply and took a breath before making his way to the boy. Luke needed to start being better friends with Ashton. He didn't know why, but he wanted to be closer to the boy. To make him like him more than Calum and that shouldn't be too hard.

So, Luke hid his nerves and sat across from Ashton, setting his folder down on the table. Ashton smiled at him but then looked around in confusion,"Hey, um, where's Calum?"

"Oh, he had to make up a quiz or something. So, he won't be joining us today," Luke told him, noticing Ashton frowned a bit. "Don't worry, though. We can just -- we can hang out alone, you know? I'm not that bad."

The teasing tone made Ashton giggle a bit and nod,"Okay, so what's that?" He pointed to the folder that Luke hand with a curiously expression. "Is it homework?"

"Oh, no. That's for my play I'm doing. Or musical, whatever you want to call it," Luke told him with a small shrug, taking a bite of his pizza before wiping his hands on his jeans and taking out the scirpt.

He flipped through the pages, going to the first scene and showed it to Ashton. The boy thanked him, sparing a quick glance at Luke and fixed up his glasses so he could read better. His eyes flickered over the lines and smiled a bit, chuckling which made Luke self-conscious.

It was suppose to be a comedy and so he was glad Ashton was chuckling but he was hoping it wasn't a 'this is so bad' chuckle. Luke doesn't take criticism well, which isn't the best thing ever considering when you do plays or anything, really, you need to learn to take criticism well.

Ashton looked it over and then Luke asked after a moment of silence,"U-Uh, so what do you think?"

"I love it," Ashton told him with a grin, eyes meeting Luke's blue ones. "Really. It's cute and funny. Reminds me of like, the disney plays and stuff but for older people? If that makes sense. Sort of like Wizard of Oz and Beauty and the Beast. I dunno. I'm not - I'm not the best at explaining things."

Luke thanked him quietly, not sure if he should take it as a compliment despite Ashton giving it as one. He wasn't expecting it to be like, inappropriate or anything. But, most teens don't really go to plays that are similar to those. However, he liked them secretly and just doesn't admit it.

As he saw Ashton reading it over it some more, he noticed how Ashton was looking at the songs and humming them softly. He mouthed the words and he looked really into it. Almost like he was singing it himself and suddenly, a thought came to mind as Luke smirked slightly.

He snatched up Ashton's tray, which was thankfully empty of food, and tossed it in the trash along with his then put them on the cart where they're met to go. Before Ashton could ask what was going on, Luke was grabbing the script and Ashton, tugging him towards the doors and to the bathroom.

Ashton stumbled behind, frowning as he noticed Luke was looking under the stalls. Ashton fidgeted with his fingers, not sure what was going on. He wasn't afraid to be alone with Luke, but the guy was still a stranger slightly and then just randomly pulled Ashton in a bathroom.

When Luke handed him the script, Ashton was confused. But, Luke told him,"Sing for me. The lyrics that are written."

"W-What? No, I couldn't. I can't sing," Ashton admitted nervously, chewing on his bottom lip as his eyes flickered to the ground.

Luke snorted slightly and hesitantly grabbed Ashton's arm, brushing his thumb across his smooth upper arm. He told Ashton,"Don't do that, okay? Just -- it's only us, Ash. I'm so desperate and I can tell you don't like acting or whatever, but...i need you and I know we just became friends, but this would mean the world to me if you were in my play."

"I...I have stage fright. I get queasy and sick and I'd probably end up throwing up everywhere," Ashton rushed out in embarrassment, remembering doing that in year four.

However, as he went to keep arguing, Luke was staring at him with pleading eyes. His lip was jutted out in a pout and Ashton gulped slowly. He nervously nodded, clenching his eyes shut for a minute before looking over the lyrics again. He wasn't sure how to read music or sing it, but he saw the lyrics and just hoped it was a slow song.

"S-ix weeks since I've been away. A-And now you're sayin' everything has changed," Ashton whispered out softly, stumbling over his words as he avoided Luke's eyes, basically pressing his face in the sheet of paper. He stared at the paper and continued, a little louder,"A-And I'm afraid that I might be losing you..."

A smile formed on Luke's lips, nodding for him to continue,"You're doing great, Ashton. C'mon."

The small encouragement made Ashton blush fiercely, flustered as he gave him a quick glance before singing slightly more confident,"And every night that we spend alone,It kills me thinking of you on your own and I wish I was back home next to youuu."

"That's enough," Luke assured, seeing Ashton frown as if he thought Luke hated it. But, Luke shook his head, grabbing Ashton's hand and pulling him into a hug. "You're so good, Ashton! Seriously, you'll be perfect to play Alex! I - I need you to do this, okay? For me? I promise, I'll help with your stage fright. We can work together after school or something, stay longer for rehearsal -- anything."

"I dunno, I'm still new here. Doing a play seems too much for me. I don't - I don't like people," Ashton said quietly, looking hesitant and eyes flickered from Luke to the mirror behind him. "You're a nice friend, I just think the play is a bit much, though. Can't someone else do it?"

However, Luke frowned and shook his head,"Everyone said no. I know this sounds dramatic, but you're my only hope. I need to put this play on my resume for universities. I wrote and directed it and if this gets a good review, I could get into a good university for performing arts."

At first, Ashton wanted to keep saying no. But, he reluctantly nodded and Luke nearly hugged the life out of him. Ashton bit back a smile, embracing him back and nuzzled his nose against Luke's shoulder, seeing as Luke was a good two inches taller than him at the least.

Seeing as they still had a few minutes before class was starting, the two headed out of the bathroom and they went over to wait by the lockers. Luke gave Ashton a brief summary of the play. He planned on printing out another script to give to Ashton and the school rehearsals started next week.

The play was basically about a werewolf and girl falling in love. It's suppose to be stupid, Luke told him when Ashton let out a small laugh. He was basically joking crudely about the weird romances now-and-days that were going around with supernatural stuff such as vampires, zombies and werewolves.

Ashton was suppose to be the werewolf and when realizing this, he groaned. Because, that meant he had to growl and wear stupid fake fur and masks. He really didn't like the idea, but he already agreed to it and felt it would be rude to drop out of the play after already agreeing.

Honestly, the only reason he said yes was to make Luke smile. He did seem down since Ashton met him and Ashton felt like Luke was usually the type to be upset a lot. Ashton is, though. He's always sad, even if he doesn't show it. He doesn't know why, he just can't seem to find a reason to be happy.

Surely he smiles and laughs, but that's most of the time an act. He does laugh whenever he's around the three boys that somehow wormed their way into his life. It felt too good to be true, because at his old school in Hornsby, everyone hated being around him.

Now, it seemed like everyone wanted to be around him. Really, only Luke, Calum and Michael. But, to him that was a lot of people and he couldn't handle it all too much. He liked the attention, however, and it made him blush and feel giddy inside whenever they bothered speaking to him and asking him to hang out or something.

When the bell rang, Ashton sheepishly glanced at Luke and gave him a quick hug once again. Before he could even think, he was in woodshop and already greeted by Calum near the door, only to see Michael walking by and give him a small wink as he passed.

He gave him a cute wave, feeling Calum tugging him in the classroom and making him sit next to him and feeling his phone vibrate, getting a text from Luke. And that's when he knew these three boys were going to be a mixture of hell and heaven, but for some reason it didn't bother him.


	5. Chapter 5

Seeing as Ashton was new to the class, he had no idea what he was doing in woodshop. He actually didn't sign up for it, he was placed in it considering he was new to school and that was the only class with empty seats. Well, there was music class but he didn't want to sing in front of people.

Anyways, the class was already started when he entered. He missed out on a lot of the directions and lessons on how to use machinery and basically cut a damn piece of wood. It seemed simple. You use a saw and well, you saw the piece of wood in half.

Sadly, life isn't that simple. They didn't even use a saw. They used a certain type of saw called a tablesaw and it was really annoying since he watched other people do it so simply and yet, he couldn't do it himself. He felt really stupid and unsure of how to do anything.

They were meant to make a project or something. Like, they get to choose whatever, but it needs to be big and not a 'silly kid project'. So, Ashton was sat in the back of class trying to think of ideas. He had nothing in mind and wanted to do a little chest, but apparently that was overly done.

Now he was watching as the other kids worked. A girl was making a coffee table and the legs were really nice. Not her legs, the table legs. Though, hers were nice as well. However, he's gay and had no interest in girls. Unless it was a friendly interest, but still.

It's weird, now that he thought about it. He has never had a true friend and that kind of sucked. Maybe it's because he's shy and never likes talking to people. He always tries to distance himself. It's the best way to avoid getting heartbroken in the end and losing someone.

Ashton frowned, remembering him and Luke were friends along with Calum. He was really nervous about their friendship, however, because now he's in the play. He's actually listed on the board and he didn't know what to think of that. Being posted everywhere, promising he's going to be in the play.

He doesn't even act, how the hell is he suppose to pretend to be straight and attracted to some girl? He's also suppose to be a werewolf and sing. This all sounds way too bizarre and ridiculous. He's going to make a complete fool of himself in front of the entire school.

At least he doesn't have a reputation. It would suck if he was a cool kid and suddenly became a loser. Sort of like if high school musical was realistic. Troy wouldn't be popular still. He would have lost everyone on the team except maybe Chad, since Chad is a true friend.

His thoughts were always so random. Ashton nearly groaned, burying his face in his hands and sighed in frustration. He played with his glasses, flicking them a bit and looked around to find an idea. Nothing came to mind. He wants to drop out of the class, sadly he can't.

Suddenly there was a hand on his shoulder. Ashton nearly jumped, sighing in relief when seeing Calum grinning at him. The boy had this ugly apron on, his sleeves rolled up and dorky safety glasses on as well. Ashton snickered, then felt bad when Calum frowned. He placed a hand over his mouth, trying not to laugh.

"Just laugh, I know you want to." Calum rolled his eyes though smiled, sitting next to Ashton and rested his chin in his hand. He asked curiously,"What are you doing back here? You should be working on your project. You're already behind by a few days. I wouldn't be procrastinating anymore if I were you."

"I-I know, I just don't know what to make. I don't even like woodshop, it's stupid," He grumbled, pouting slightly and glancing down at his sweaterpaws. He tugged his sleeves, sighing sadly.

An offensive look appeared on Calum's face,"Excuse you, woodshop is amazing! It's a lot of fun. You're allowed to do whatever you want, build whatever you want, work as fast or slow as possible -- it's basically you doing you. Teachers do help and stuff, but you're allowed to be as free as possible."

Ashton shrugged, frowning,"I still don't have an idea for a project. Everyone is doing what I thought of. Like, I wanted to make a clock or a birdhouse or a chest -- but nope, some other bitches had to take my idea. Not that they're bitches, I-I don't know them. I'm so mean, I'm sorry!"

"Chill, Ashton," Calum laughed, placing a hand on Ashton's shoulder and patted it reassuringly. He then suggested,"Maybe think of someone you always wanted. Like, when you were little or something you need now. Do you have a bedside table? You can make that."

"I guess. Is someone else making that already?" He looked around in search of a person building something similar. 

Much to his joy, Calum shook his head,"Nope, it's all yours now. Maybe make it easier, too. Like, only one drawer. Then leave a free spot underneath for books and things like that."

A confused expression formed on his face, Calum grabbing Ashton's hand and leading him towards the back closet area. There were aprons that the teacher suggested, but didn't say were necessary. Calum preferred to wear them in cause his shirt untucks and gets stuck in the saw.

"But, isn't that quite big? That seems like a lot of work," Ashton grimaced. He wasn't the type to go out of the way for a school project. Simple is easy and still A+ material. As long as he does great on the project, that is. And he probably won't considering he's terrible at creative projects.

Calum replied while tugging an apron off the hook,"Yeah, but this class is for year twelve, so the projects are meant to be more advance. Now, get your ass over here so I can help you put this on."

The teasing tone made Ashton giggle slightly, sheepishly walk over and turn so his back was facing Calum. A small appeared on Calum's face, him tugging it on Ashton while Ashton shivered as Calum's breath hit his neck. The taller of the two scooted closer to Ashton, his chin leaning on Ashton's shoulder.

Being this close made Ashton's heart leap. He blushed, feeling Calum's fingers lightly brush against his sides while Calum grabbed the strings. Calum tied the apron tightly, his hands lingering more than necessary and he stepped back, nonchalantly darting his eyes to Ashton's bum for a mere second.

However, Ashton then turned and grinned at him. Calum rolled his eyes, stepping forward again and reaching his hands, taking the glasses off Ashton's face. Ashton's face was still red, feeling shy at how Calum was so open with touching. Then Calum placed on the pair of safety glasses for him.

Ashton stuttered out,"T-Thanks."

"No problem, now let me help you with the equipment," Calum insisted, grabbing Ashton's wrist. He led the boy over towards the table saw and began speaking,"Okay, so you need to be at least four inches away from the blade. And, always make sure to turn off any electrical equipment you use right after you're done."

He continued to teach Ashton for the rest of the class. Though, he did have his own project to work on, someone had to help Ashton. The teacher wasn't very nice and Ashton was shy, so Calum was just trying to be a good citizen and help him as much as he could because he's that nice.

While doing so, Ashton kept nodding and keeping quiet. Calum wasn't sure if he said or did something wrong. He surely hopes not. He was just trying to help. He could have been a little pushy, however, and just scared Ashton away by being too touchy or something.

Calum has a tendency to come on a little too strong. He never realizes that unless a person tells him. But, with Ashton, it's like he just knew something was off. Perhaps Ashton was just really shy, though. Calum hoped so. He didn't want to freak the poor boy out.

Sometimes he's very touchy without realizing it. He can flirt too much, not be aware that personal space is a thing and it's not his fault. His family is a very affectionate group of Hood's. Luke always shys away from them. He wasn't touchy and Calum always scoffed at that.

He likes touching people. It's not always sexual, though usually it is. He just loves the presence of another body and being close with someone. Skin touching skin, warmth of another body pressed against his own. It was all so surreal for him and he knew he can get carried away with it.

Which is why he was glad the bell rang when it did. He didn't want to frighten Ashton and make the guy hate him. So, he just nodded to the boy and left as soon as possible. He went to his locker and grabbed his books for his next class. Which happened to be tech ed.

While doing so, he noticed Ashton was at his locker and struggling with his locker. Before he could help, there was a weight on his back. He stumbled forward, groaning at the heavy body and noticed it was Luke. Calum rolled his eyes, standing up straight so Luke would hop off.

The blonde looked ecstatic as he exclaimed,"Ashton's playing Alex for 'When the Wolves Come Out'!"

"Wait, are you serious? Ashton Irwin is going to go on stage, sing, dressed as a werewolve and act?" Calum asked in disbelief as he leaned against the locker.

It's not like he didn't think Ashton could, it's that he didn't think he would. The guy barely speaks to people off stage, what makes him think he could on? Maybe he's more confident on stage. However, Calum doubts that. But, the idea of watching Ashton on stage was amusing and cute.

Luke told him with a shrug,"I told him I'd help him out with the singing and getting over stage fright. Isn't that so cool though? Like, I got the new kid to be in my play and now I have someone to play the male lead."

Calum sighed, shaking his head and glanced over towards Ashton's locker. But, as he did so, his eyes widened. A glare formed on his face, fist clenching when seeing Michael Clifford standing with Ashton. Not just standing, though, they were talking and seemed to be flirting from what he can see.

Calum scowled, smacking Luke's arm lightly. The blonde jumped, going to yell at him for his pain but looked towards where Calum pointed. A gasp left his lips, jaw clenching. He narrowed his eyes as Michael reached over, lightly brushing a curl behind Ashton's ear and saying something to make Ashton's head turn down with a blush.

As the two boys watched Michael firt with Ashton, they were instantly unhappy. Not only was Ashton flustered over a guy, but it wasn't just any guy. It's their worst enemy and most hated person on earth. And maybe they have competition now, but it wasn't like they had a crush on Ashton. Nope. It's just friends.

Or that's what they want to think.

-

The thing is, Luke is still trying to step up his game. Not in a flirting way or anything. He just wants to help Ashton with the play and talk to him about it. Also, he wanted to get Ashton away from Michael and Calum. He didn't know why, but the thought of Ashton talking to them wasn't pleasing.

Which is why he texted Ashton and asked if they could meet outside of the school. He wanted to walk Ashton to school and was aware that he didn't have a car. Because, when they texted once, Ashton complained about having sore feet from all the walking and Luke wanted to keep him company.

Surely that meant he would need to walk and that wsn't fun. However, it was better than letting Michael steal Ashton away. Not that he cared. He just doesn't like Michael. And so the foot pain would be worth it, despite needing to walk back to his house.

Maybe he could get his brother to pick him up. Jack was coming over for dinner, so he supposed the boy would be on his way by now and he could just call him. Oh well. He can lose some weight anyways. He wasn't fat, but he wasn't exactly muscular and it could help his leg muscles.

While waiting outside the school for Ashton, the blonde was glancing around outside. He felt bad for making Calum walk home alone, but this was his chance. He lied to Calum and said he was staying back for tutoring. It wasn't a complete like. He was going to learn about Ashton.

"Hi," Ashton said, popping up next to Luke. 

He had his glasses off and it was then that Luke noticed how pretty his eyes were. They were hazel with a shimmer of gold and hints of green. His eyes were really pretty and Luke could stare into them all day if he could. Too bad that would be really creepy.

Noticing him staring, Ashton looked down with a small and nervous smile,"Um, I just wanted to take off my glasses. Sometimes they annoy me...I know, I look weird without them."

"No!" Luke was taken back by his own voice and cleared his throat. "I-I mean, your eyes are really pretty. You should take them off more. Wow that sounds sexual...fuck, I'm so weird. Sorry, forget I said anything."

A small giggle left Ashton as he nodded slowly. Luke was flustered, scratching the back of his head awkwardly then they headed out towards Ashton's neighborhood. While walking, Luke was telling Ashton about the play and the characters such as Alex, who Ashton was playing. 

He already gave Ashton the script and the song lyrics. Ashton seemed overwhelmed by it all, but nodded with a timid smile. Luke felt bad. He basically pressured Ashton into the play. However, when he tried apologizing, Ashton would just assure that he wants to do it.

Deep inside, he probably did. It was his time to shine and do something other than laze around and be too scared to try something out. He wanted to accomplish something. Luke was giving him that oppurtunity and that made the blonde happy seeing as he finally did something right.

When they got to Ashton's house, Luke noticed that he was only a couple streets down from his own home. He took the moment to give Ashton a quick hug. It was sweet, causing Ashton to smile and hug him back lightly. Luke waved goodbye, noticing Ashton sighing as he walked inside.

Almost like he didn't want to be home.

Or want to leave Luke.

The thought made Luke grin, stuffing his hands in his pockets. He walked home with this smug look on his face, proud to make Ashton laugh when they chatted together a mere minute ago or so. It was weird to be so happy over something, but he tried not to think too much into it.

However, when he got home he shouldn't have been surprised that he would have to think about it anyways. Because, he noticed his brothers in the kitchen and groaned when seeing they ate all his crisps. A pout formed on Luke's lips. His brothers were such pigs.

Luke rolled his eyes, tossing his bag to the corner and headed into the kitchen. He saw his mum chatting with his brothers and grumbled under his breath once he saw all the crisps were one. A glare formed on his face, wincing when Jack grabbed him and rubbed his knuckles into Luke's head.

Luke whined,"Stoppp, you're messing up my hair! Ugh."

"Whatever, little bro," Jack playfully shoved him, taking a sip of his soda. "Nice to see you too!"

"You ate my crisps. Therefor, I'm ignoring you," Luke hmmphed and raised his chin cockily. However, a beep was heard and he grinned when seeing Ashton texting him.

The expression made Ben snort,"Aww, does someone have a little boyfriend?"

"He's just a friend," Luke told them with an eyeroll. Though, he chuckled quietly when Ashton sent a picture of the script with him pouting at the camera, captioning; 'dafuq? I need to rip off my shirt? Who am I, Jacob Black?' And the joke was terrible yet funny.

Jack said, not believing him,"Oh really?"

"Yes, okay? He's a new kid and his name is Ashton. I-I'm just showing him around the school and he's playing Alex in my play. You know, the one about the werewolf cliche love story? Yeah, so me and Calum just took him under our wing and are helping him since he's new," Luke explained, then looked at his phone while waiting for a text.

Ben smirked,"Does this 'Ashton' kid happen to be gay?"

"I dunno and it wouldn't matter," Luke scoffed, feigning non curiosity though he really wanted to know if Ashton was. Just cause.

His brothers were amused at his lies about having a crush. They knew right away that their brother was smitten over whoever this guy was. He was texting like a preteen girl and quietly chuckling at every text, basically jumping with excitement when hearing the familiar beep.

It was cute to see him so happy. He was never really sad or anything, but he wasn't as excited before. His eyes lit up and he was chewing his bottom lip. Whenever Jack or Ben tried talking, Ashton would text and Luke would hold up his finger.

However, that whole night Luke talked about Ashton, the play and never even mentioned Calum. Which was weird, since Calum would usually come over for dinner when Luke's brothers visited. But, that night he didn't and right away that was a sign of a disaster waiting to happen.


	6. Chapter 6

It takes a lot for Michael to like someone. He's not a fan of students, teachers, adults, kids, teenagers, and just people in general. Everyone annoys him easily, which is why he prefers being on his own despite enjoying the attention of other's. He was an attention-whore, everyone knew and no one cared.

Despite liking not being around people, he still gets lonely which is weird and sad, but so very true. He enjoyed having people around only when he wanted them around. He was self-centered, as most would say, however he can't help it. He figures everyone felt that way. At least, he hoped so.

The thing is, Michael has this 'thing' where there's one person who always catches his attention. Therefor, he pays attention to them for a period of time and tries to 'mark his territory' and have his way with them. Not always sexually. Sometimes he just wants to hang out with them as a friend, then toss them to the side when he's bored of them.

It seems rude, but that's how Michael's brain works. He gets bored easily and everyone knew, so they either rejected him if they didn't want to be used or enjoyed the limited time with him. Michael only does it with girls, not being attracted to males. At least, not sexually and after that one fuck he had with that guy who didn't clean well.

Michael was now in English class and annoyingly tapped his pencil, smirking when the people around looked at him in irritation. He stuck his tongue out at them and they all looked disgusted, but were use to his shenanigans. There's not a class that Michael doesn't joke around in.

Well, except Drama class. Yeah, he takes drama. Much to his dismay, both Calum and Luke are in the class. As far as he knew, Calum only took the class to be with Luke. He didn't like it very much at first, only cause they were in it. But, now he finds it fun since they do a lot of activities and fun stuff rather that sitting around in a sit and taking notes all day.

Sadly, they still do take notes often and learn the history of drama. However, he strangely doesn't mind all too much. Epecially since Ashton Irwin is in his class as well. He transferred a few days ago. He noticed Ashton sat with Luke and that irks his nerves. They seem awfully close. Along with Calum and Ashton.

He tries not to be jealous, but that's hard when a cute boy is talked to by two annoying people who you hate more than anyone. He shouldn't even be jealous, he doesn't have feelings for Ashton. However, he does have an attraction to him. It's a friendly one, however, and more of an interest in a friendly way.

He was most likely Michael's next buddy. Whether he's his next fuck buddy or actual on is up to Ashton. If he shows any attraction to Michael, then things can advance. If not, they'll still with friends. Michael always leaves it up to the people to decide. He would rather not force a person into doing anything they don't want to do.

At the moment, he was still in a somewhat relationship with Missy. The girl was annoying and he really couldn't wait for her to get off his back. At first, they were fine, but now she was getting clingy and he didn't like clingy. It's not attractive or cute if it's obsessive.There's a difference between 'i miss you' and 'you haven't replied to my texts in five minutes, I miss you!', is there not? In his mind there really is.

The bell soon rang and Michael was excited to go to Drama. He really wanted to talk to Ashton and try to flirt with him a bit. Not because he likes him like that, but because if Ashton likes him, then he wouldn't object to any touching, kissing or perhaps even doing the dirty. Michael was very promiscuous.

He sighed and got up, heading down the hall. On his way towards the stairs, Michael felt his phone vibrate. He grabbed it, grimacing at the text from Missy. He then shrugged, knowing she was really sweet when she wanted to be. They're in a 'dating' type thing and he should at least be nice.

However, when downstairs, he heard a gasp and noticed Ashton tripping over a step. Michael dropped his phone, quickly grabbing onto the boy. Like any other cliche love story, Ashton fell right into Michael's arms and the blue-haired boy snickered at Ashton's blushing cheeks, his glasses on the ground and arms around Michael's neck.

Ashton sheepishly said,"I-I'm so sorry! I just tripped, I swear! D-Did I hurt you?"

"Of course not, babe," Michael shrugged, helping Ashton up and nonchalantly brushing his hands on Ashton's bum to dust off the jeans.

The action made Ashton's face even redder and Michael snorted.He grabbed Ashton's glasses from the ground, wiping them off and placed them on the boy. Ashton shyly thanked him and fixed the glasses before grabbing his books. Michael helped, handing them to the boy, who thanked him once again.

Michael simply waved him off and smiled. However, he then gasped when seeing his phone. Ashton's face paled, noticing the screen was cracked as Michael picked it up. The boy gritted his teeth, closing his eyes as he tried not to get mad. It wasn't Ashton's fault, he didn't know Michael was going to drop his phone.

But, still. The phone was practically shattered due to the hard-ass floor and the weakness of an iPhone. He shook his head slowly, narrowing his eyes and tried turning it on. Luckily, it worked but it was really hard to read anything on it. Michael noticed Ashton watching nervously as he tried typing on the screen.

The boy apologized weakly,"I-I'm really sorry, I can pay for it to get fixed!"

"You have practically two hundred dollars?" Michael asked in disbelief, causing Ashton to reluctantly shake his head. "Pft, I thought so. You know what? Whatever. It's just a phone. I-I don't even care."

Ashton had a sorrow look in his hazel eyes. He kept trying to apologize, but Michael just chuckled forcefully. He patted the boy's back and pulled him into a hug, much to Ashton's surprise. The shorter of the two smiled shyly, hugging him back and felt so content in Michael's arms.

Michael pulled away and he went to his locker, surprised as Ashton hesitantly followed behind. Not that he cared, since Ashton was adorable and probably just felt bad for being the cause of his cracked phone. Though, he really wasn't yet in a way he kind of was. Michael dropped his phone to prevent from Ashton breaking his face basically.

When Michael got to his locker, he grabbed his books for drama class and shut his locker. He turned, only to stumble into Ashton who was following him like a little kid. Ashton mumbled yet again, another apology. Michael just sighed and smiled fondly at the smaller boy, ruffling his curly hair.

He teased, leaning against his locker,"Someone's attached today."

"N-No, I just um, I just wanted to make sure you were okay," Ashton retorted, glancing down at his dirty converse with a quiet voice. He seemed sincere, so Michael took the bate.

However, he did step up and pressed his two fingers under Ashton's chin. Michael lifted his head up, so their eyes met and he whispered with a small smirk,"You know, you're really cute when you blush. Maybe I should make you flustered more often. It's kind of hot."

Ashton gulped, breath hitching at how close they were. He was never one to flirt like this. He wasn't the one saying it, but it still made him feel hot. He could tell people were staring, who wouldn't? Two guys were very obviously flirting in the halls. It's not something you see everyday.

However, Ashton was starting to really get use to it. Lately, all three of the guys he's met seem to be complimenting him. He's taken all the words they said as friendly, however, not wanting to get the wrong idea. It's not likely one person would like him, he doubts three will. Especially three who were very much attractive.

Literally, all three of the guys were super cute and made his heart thump like crazy. Calum, for starters, had this really cute sense to him that was hidden behind a jock-like personality. He's all talk and no game. His dark hair looking fluffy and his nose was super cute, lips very much kissable.

Then there was Michael, who had this bad-ass attitude about him. But, Ashton could see in is pretty green eyes that there was a lonely soul to him. Michael flirts and he talks to everyone, because he's lonely. Ashton could tell just by the tone of his voice and the expression on his face. It was desperate, but not to where anyone would judge him.

Lastly, there was Luke. He was quite a mystery to Ashton. Every time they talk, Ashton gets this vibe that he's different. Luke was lost and still trying to find himself. He was sweet and his blue eyes were the prettiest shade ever. Ashton felt safe with him and he couldn't help but wonder why Luke is so different. Maybe he's just shy, and that was adorable.

Before he could think anymore, there was a loud sound of someone clearing their throat. Ashton jumped away from Michael, seeing Calum standing there with a raised eyebrow. For some reason, Ashton felt like he did something wrong. He looked down in shame, wanting to make an excuse for being around Michael, though not entirely knowing why. It's not like him and Calum were dating.

Suddenly, Michael glared at Calum and mumbled a quick bye to Ashton. On his way off down the hall, Michael playfully patted Ashton's bum and Calum didn't seem pleased. Ashton turned to him, unsure of what to say. When he went to speak, Calum just wrapped an arm around his shoulder casually.

He told Ashton along the way to drama class,"Hey, you know, you really shouldn't hang around Michael. He's not a good person to talk with. He's bad news."

"He seems nice to me," Ashton retorted and chewed on his bottom lip as he used the hand not holding his books to push up his glasses that slightly slid from his nose.

Calum snorted, shaking his head and he gave the shorter boy a reassured smile,"Trust me, Ash. He's not nice. It's the act he pulls all the time, he just wants to get laid."

A grimace formed on Ashton's face and he looked down as they turned down the hall. Sex in school didn't seem fun at all. Way too many people do it nowadays and Ashton is still a virgin. The thought of doing it at his age wasn't gross, but the amount of people others do it with disturbs him.

He wasn't one to judge, seeing as he hates being judged himself. However, why? That's all he wanted to know. Yes, people are insecure, but what's the point of having sex with so many people when there's a risk of diseases, getting pregnant if a girl or doing it with a girl and then getting hurt in the end? It seemed like too much for him. 

When he has sex, he wants it to be with someone he at least cares about. But, he doubts that will ever happen anyways. He barely even kissed someone and the one time he did, it was when he was younger and it wasn't very enjoyable. He was around fourteen and it was jus gross.

"Plus," Calum spoke, breaking Ashton from his thoughts. He joked, winking a the boy,"Michael isn't even a good fuck from what I heard. I've been told I'm a lot better in bed by many people."

A confused look appeared on Ashton's face as he asked slowly,"Wait, y-you sleep around?"

"I wouldn't call it that, more of -- I like to have sex and people like to have it with me. I've only done it with a few people, though," Calum shrugged, glancing at his hands and then frowned when Ashton took his arm from around his shoulder.

Before he could question why, Ashton just scoffed and walked off. Calum was confused and looked down at his feet with a tilt to his head. He didn't understand why Ashton walked off like that. Did he smell? Did he say something wrong? All he was doing is telling the truth.

Calum huffed, trying to think of what he said. Something about sex. Does that offend Ashton? He glanced back at where the boy was and went over to one of the girls he dated. Her name was Becky and she was one of his first girlfriends, so he figured she was the one who wasn't as mad at him as the others.

He tapped her shoulder and before she could speak, he asked,"Do people hate when others talk about sex?"

Becky snorted, raising an eyebrow,"Seriously? Well, it matters. If it's just sex in general, most likely not. But, if it's someone you like, then never talk about any past experiences you had unless you have an STD and whatnot. It's just rude and makes the person feel insecure since they may not be experienced." She then added curiously,"Why?"

"No reason," He looked off thoughtfully. "But, I don't like him by the way."

She shook her head, tsking as she walked off and didn't seem to believe him. Calum grumbled and he went down the hall towards drama class. He didn't really understand. So, Ashton doesn't like when he talked about his past sex life? Well, then maybe Ashton has a crush on him.

Sadly, he didn't want to get his hopes up. Not that he likes Ashton or anything. He just really liked him as a friend. Someone to be close with besides Luke. It was more of a 'friendly crush'. Where you're attached to someone, but not emotionally in a romantic way. Yeah, let's put it that way.

-

In drama class, life is hectic. They usually practice improv and do small activities that involve having a partner. Now, must of the time you can choose your partner. But, that's only if the teacher isn't in a bad mood and let's just say, his cat died so he's really not ready to deal with a bunch of why teenagers.

You know how teachers say they don't have a favorite? That's a lie. Everyone has a favorite in anything. Whether it's a mum having a favorite child (it usually changes depending on the day or age of the kid), a boss having a favorite worker or a teacher having a favorite student. 

The reason behind it is definitely cooperation. The favorite is always favoring what the person who favorites is doing and/or saying. Which is why Luke is the teacher's favorite. He agrees with what the man says and he always defends him and that's basically because they're close since the teacher helped Luke with his play.

Well, considering Luke is the teacher's favorite and the teacher snapped at him that day, eveyone knew they were in for a hell of an hour in the class that day. Luke was so sad and sat in the corner, looking like he just saw a puppy die. His lips pouting and a look of sadness on his face.

He wasn't the best when it comes to being yelled at. He always feels like he did something terribly wrong and so when the teacher snapped at him, he had to sit and think. He was a thinker and when a person is mad at him or ignoring him, he won't stop thinking until he can find out what he could of done better and then fixed it.

Ashton noticed him in the corner and he frowned. He didn't like seeing Luke sad, it was a very upsetting sight. His head hung low and his thumbs twiddling as he thought and thought and thought. Ashton could practically see the gears in his head turning from across the room and smoking blowing from his ears.

He sighed, nervously fixing up his clothing and went over to the boy. He didn't want to say anything to upset him more. Ashton wasn't very good with words or helping anyone. He wanted to make Luke smile, however, and so the only way to do that is if he got up and actually attempted to do so.

When he walked over, he hesitated before sitting down next to Luke. The blonde felt a presence and he looked up to meet Ashton's curious hazel eyes. Luke felt instantly happier, but still smiled weakly and he nodded at Ashton. It was weird to not have a happy response, at the moment.

Usually Ashton finds a lack of response normal. He never had true friends or people that actually care nor give him the time of day. His family barely liked him or talked to him anymore and his old friends weren't even friends. But, with all the recent attention, he felt semi-welcomed.

Until now.

Ashton paused before asking cautiously,"A-Are you okay? You look -- not happy."

The word choice made Luke chuckle sadly. He shrugged, wrapping his arms around himself,"I dunno. I hate getting yelled at. But, I guess I shouldn't be a baby, right? I just take things to the heart and so, when he yelled at me, I get upset easily. I don't cry or anything. I just try to think --"

"It through and figure out how you could have made it better?" Ashton finished, grinning as Luke's eyes lit up.

The blonde nodded eagerly and exclaimed,"Exactly! I'm such an over-thinking, you know? I just -- I'm too nice, I've been told that a lot. So, I'm use to people being nice back and he's usually a lot kinder. But, everyone has bad days so I shouldn't take it so personally. I'm sure it wasn't intended towards me."

Ashton nodded slowly, smiling at Luke who smiled back. The two just kind of looked at each other, feeling this weird connection. It was like they were inside each other's minds. They understood each other well and it was a great way to get be close. Having what the other is thinking and able to agree with it.

Luke hesitated before he questioned,"Hey, do you wanna like, come over to my place this weekend? We can practice your lines and I can help you go through the script." He added just in case it came off weird, "If you wanna, I mean." 

At first, Ashton wasn't sure if he should say yes. He didn't want to push any boundaries. He wasn't comfortable at other people's houses. Having this strange feeling when walking in them and afraid to break something or mess anything up. He was clumsy and didn't feel like getting sued.

But, Luke was smiling at him and he couldn't bring himself to say no. So, Ashton nodded slowly and Luke grinned. He thanked him, though it wasn't necessary, and they decided to work on the worksheet. Ashton doing the bottom half and Luke the topping, and for some reason it seemed like that was meant more than just for the worksheet.

Meanwhile, across the room, Calum and Michael were sat across the room with their arms crossed and eyes narrowing at the two boys. Michael was in the left part of the class, Calum on the right and Luke and Ashton were against the wall in the back of the middle of the class.

Michael shook his head slowly, lips pursing as he snatched out his cracked phone. He angrily texted Missy, asking to meet up tonight and he added a winking emoji. He wasn't in the mood for this bullshit. So what if Luke is close with Ashton? He doesn't care. Ashton is his own person and not his boyfriend or anything.

Yet, when his eyes darted towards Calum, he noticed the jealousy as well. A small smirk formed on Michael's lips and he let out an amused, quiet chuckle. So, both Luke and Calum like the same guy who just happens to be his next buddy. There was definitely some drama in the drama classroom now.

The only problem is, Michael doesn't want either of them to have Ashton. He doesn't want the boy, but he doesn't want them to have him either. Which is why he was hoping they would both give up once they knew they both like him. If only they both knew. With that in mind, Michael leaned back in his seat with a small smirk and a plan slowly came to mind.


End file.
